warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Charart/Approval Page/Accepted 6
Applepaw (Alt. K) ~ Approved Kit image minus the stripes for her mistake. CBA? Approved Rustpaw (A) ~ Approved matches the kit CBA? Approved Brindlefur (A) ~ Approved 19:56, May 8, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved Brindlefur (Ki) ~ Approved 19:56, May 8, 2017 (UTC) In theory, there should be some speckles above the < front paw and running along the < side of the cat in some places. I only say that because of what we consider the belly to be; and example in Deerfur, as the white doesn't cover <- side of cat because of the pose. Reupload 06:06, May 9, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved. 03:32, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Brownleaf (W) ~ Approved 19:56, May 8, 2017 (UTC) Could you do one of two things? I think the base looks really ginger-y; and it's like a lighter version of Gingerheart's alt kp base almost. So could you shift that more to brown, or, expand the mottles a tad (like the Dropbox version is) and smudge them out? Or both, idk, but it does look ginger moreso than brown. Reupload The mottles are the size of the dropbox version, I magic wand-d them and then filled the highlighted spaces to make them almost exact (same way I made Lilyheart warrior almost exact to yours, Warriorcat!) But yes, I did all other changes. Also, changed eyes per Warriorcat and logic. 06:06, May 9, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved. 03:32, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Wolfpaw (100) (A) ~ Approved CBA? 22:01, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Approved Duskkit (Ki) ~ Approved Argh I'll remove waste on next upload >< 21:52, May 11, 2017 (UTC) Okay so... the base looks dark gray/gray? I mean, I thought pale gray, as his description notes, was more like Splashfoot and Featherwing and Boulderfur - a lot lighter. Unless you meant it to be that way, in which case, would warrant a desc. change. But imo I thought it was supposed to reflect Ashfur and Ferncloud because siblings. Also I can't see any of the darker flecks he's supposed to have. Also maybe define the shading depth overall, but moreso on the back paws, tail, and face. Reupload I did the completely wrong kit >< >< >< >< >< I'm doing Duskkit, not Poolkit! 04:14, May 12, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved Streampaw (A) ~ Approved One hard tabby to match. Try that. 22:46 4/30/17 Can you smooth out the white parts? I also believe that there should be a bit more shading at the base of the tail, and also more shading extending --> way on the outstretched front paw/leg. Maybe define the facial shading, as well. (and, unless you choose to author-override this, silver tabbies need black stripes) If you do choose to author-override, make sure to add that to Streampaw's description first, so we don't get confused later on. 20:54, May 1, 2017 (UTC) re-up nah, I don't wanna override. If you think it looks dark gray the code is 1c1c1c. Still, the stripes are thin so darken some more, please. Especially on the tail, I think it's because they are more thinner or there is a highlight there. If there is a highlight there, try putting it below the stripes, that would work. 06:06, May 2, 2017 (UTC) ??? I have no idea what you're saying??? Could you explain a bit? (wow I am hot) Darken the stripes still. Since the stripes are really thin, they look lighter than they are. 01:45, May 3, 2017 (UTC) re-up Fail on my part XD Add some shading to the bottom of the back paw. Also, I think my eyes are playing tricks on me. Does it have a paler belly? If so, lighten it. If not, ignore me XD 02:29, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Define the padpink^ reup Since idiotic me decided not to use separate layers for the stripes and pale part, I really do not have a way to brighten this up at all. It's pure white. Okay. Try putting like a highlight on the belly to make it appear lighter. Either below or above the shading (try below first) 09:11, May 5, 2017 (UTC) re-up x.x rip this Perhaps add a bit of shading depth for the belly Still working? 21:49, May 11, 2017 (UTC) re-up So stressed and tired and ugh. That's okay. If you need time, just let me or Spooky know how long and we won't decline your images :) The tail stripes look a lot darker compared to the rest of the stripes. 03:30, May 13, 2017 (UTC) re-up Author override. :) yeah whoops CBA? Approved. 22:18, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Dapplestar (L) ~ Approved At least, I think I reserved her leader . . . . Lighten the overall shading. Looks awesome! 06:01, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Warriorcat sent an email to say that she thinks the patches could be smoothed more, and that the ginger would have stripes and is a bit bright, unless you chose to override that.. My comment: Technically, ginger doesn't have to have stripes unless it's the whole cat, or if it's in patches (see Patch Pelt and Newtspeck (from before she was tweaked for a tabby cite)). So if you didn't want to add stripes, you could use a ginger speckling, but if you keep the patches, it needs stripes. Also, the ginger is bright, maybe try something like Nutmeg (TR) from Warriors wiki, because thats around what most ppl use for torties unless they're cited to be vibrant She's tortie and white, so unless calicos have stripes....no. Also I'll dull the ginger. I looked at pictures. It seems that gingers always have stripes, it's just that it sometimes can be hard to distinguish. Since the patches are pretty solid easy to see, add stripes. 00:34, May 3, 2017 (UTC) re-up Dapple to Dapplefeather to Dapplestar. I wondered why I made most of my cats torties and white..... 02:18, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Would you mind either adding stripes to the ginger or dulling it a tad more? As per the reasoning of Stealth's previous comment. Also, the shading would cover more of the face, and there'd be some on --> side of the neck too. re-up Meh...I messed up with da stripes. Some of the stripes on the patches don't really reach the edges, make them more like the bottom of the shoulder patch, that one is pretty good. But yeah get the rest of that patch too. 09:13, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Still working? 22:10, May 10, 2017 (UTC) re-up Meow meow. CBA? Approved. 22:18, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Brownleaf (Ki) ~ Approved 03:38, May 13, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved. 22:18, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Duskkit (star) ~ Approved 03:38, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Can you define the shading on > half of the cat, and define the tail light? Reupload 22:11, May 13, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved. 22:18, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Poolkit (Ki) ~ Approved Now for the actual Poolkit 21:46, May 15, 2017 (UTC) Oh lol, just a suggestion, but maybe you could add more flecks? Also maybe lighten the base a little. It looks a bit too dark imo. 22:14, May 15, 2017 (UTC) If you could define the earpink a little too that'd be great :) Reupload 07:50, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Would you mind defining the shading and shading depth on the legs and tail? sorry Reupload Whatcha sorry for? 07:54, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Ah, I just dislike double-commenting too much, especially when I myself think I'm being picky :P CBA? Approved. 22:49, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Poolkit (star) ~ Approved 22:28, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Can you define the shading and shading depth on the legs and tail? Reupload 07:54, May 17, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved. 22:49, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Buzzardclaw (DF) ~ Approved Hmm, that hind leg is dark I'll lighten it next upload. 22:28, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Maybe add a little more shading on > side of the face, just to lessen it being flat-ish Reupload 07:54, May 17, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved. 22:49, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Goldenflash (W) ~ Approved Hopefully I did not name this puppy Golden''splash''. Gosh that would be a nightmare. 23:29, May 13, 2017 (UTC) blur the muzzle some and define earpink. she's Goldenflash don't worry! 23:37, May 13, 2017 (UTC) re-up Yay, also added white hind paw because I totally forgot about that. 18:05, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Define earpink some more curious question, why is she called Goldenflash? 21:45, May 15, 2017 (UTC) re-up I gave up with the earpink and redid it. Also Goldenflash was named for her kind personality and her black muzzle. 22:17, May 15, 2017 (UTC) For lack of better words, there's a weird spot thats missing shading on the leg. It should go evenly all the way up imo, as it just looks a little blotchy at first glance Still working? 22:45, May 19, 2017 (UTC) re-up For the record I was at this fair and I got stuck there for like an hour in the hot californian sun so whoops. I also just sometimes feel no motivation, but here you go. 16:12, May 20, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved. 05:58, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Wolfpaw (100) (K) ~ Approved Awww. The earpink seems a lot lighter than the apprentice, even if that is under shading. The white belly also looks more blurred compared to the apprentice too.soooooooooooo cute! 22:48, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded thanks <3 Darken earpink some more. <3 22:53, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded CBA? Approved Buzzardclaw (W) ~ Approved 23:07, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Reupload per warriorcat. 03:01, May 21, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved Cedarfur (W) ~ Approved 23:07, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Add a little more light on the tail and on that tucked back paw. Also define the light on the front legs :) Reupload The back paw is meant to be completely encased in shading due to light source. 06:05, May 23, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved Addertooth (MC) ~ Approved Texture may be hard, but it's well worth it, don't ya think? 00:23, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Can you expand the shading just here? I'd think it'd stretch a bit more --> way with this source re-up *Casually changes earpink color because it looked weird* 01:27, May 23, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved Cedarfur (Ki) ~ Approved 23:07, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Define the tail shading a lil' :) Reupload 21:39, May 21, 2017 (UTC) Can you somehow smooth out or adjust the position of the gray patch so it doesn't look . . . unnatural or out of place? I dunno how to explain. 00:25, May 22, 2017 (UTC) I don't quite know exactly what you want me to do. The patch was copied from Deerfur. 06:00, May 22, 2017 (UTC) I dunno, but the way it's positioned makes me think it looks a bit awkward, but eh... 01:26, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Okay, well not sure what to do then. Can I have a second opinion, please? 06:06, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Well, technically, if we're looking at deerfur's apprentice, you can see that her belly white is more o' a wedge, hence why it looks as such. If you shave a few pixels off the < side of the patch, and a few more off the bottom (nearer to the head) part, then we should be good. Just because Deerfur's patch isn't like a normal one, so to say Reupload 21:48, May 23, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved. 22:19, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Maplefur (K) ~ Approved CBA? Approved. 22:19, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Maplefur (W) ~ Approved The --> side of the head is light but on the kit it appears dark. Can you fix that on either image? 21:55, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Actually, that's just shading. If I take it off, the placement would match, especially since the very very edge of the -> side wouldn't show. ahh I see nevermind then. :} lighten face shading. 05:58, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded CBA? Approved Cloudkit (WC) (Ki) ~ Approved 21:51, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Can you define the eye depth? Reupload'''looks like reverse Cloudstar! XD 05:44, May 24, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved Clover (L) ~ Approved @Warriorcat I hope you don't mind I added texture to the dropbox design but I <3 texture especially on darker cats '''Reuploaded per email Wait, you doing Clover or Cloverheart? In your message you said CloverheartI'm fine either way, just need to know so I will not do it XD I love the texture! Maybe smudge it more on the tail, especially at the end (top) of the tail. 05:41, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded I actually don't even remember what I meant imao. I have both sets already made....but I don't want to be a claim hog, so you're welcome to do Cloverheart's if you like, since I already started Clover. If you don't end up doing Cloverheart, though, then I do have those ready and can post those because I <3 dark gray cats Alright since you've done both I'll leave those both alone. Do more smudging at the texture at the top of the tail, or maybe stretch it beyond the lineart (then remove waste) because it does sort of abruptly end and it stands out. 21:49, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Removed most of the texture around that area and smudged from there; tbh that's the only way I could get it to be less visible without altering the colors. CBA? Approved Claw (Ki) ~ Approved I never get tired of the kit lineart <3. 21:52, May 24, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved Splashpaw (AFL) (A) ~ Approved I have two more after this then I'll start posting both clover sets :) CBA? Approved Clawear (E) ~ Approved I agree with Spooky, these blanks are cute. (Even for a nasty-tempered she-cat like Clawear!) 01:38, May 25, 2017 (UTC) Clawear's page says she's a dark gray she-cat with shredded ears, but this is gray-and-white, so do you think you did the wrong cat maybe? :P re-up May have stuck some random gray-and-white she-cat in my brain accidentally. 00:44, May 26, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved Daisyheart (star) ~ Approved 06:40, May 25, 2017 (UTC) Define the shading depth a little bit, and also, add some shading along the < side of the flank where it touches the > front leg. Just so it doesn't seem flat, as with these, there is usually a little bit of shadow there. Maybe define the < earpink, too Reupload 21:01, May 25, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved Splashpaw (AFL) (K) ~ Approved CBA? Approved Emberpaw (A) ~ Approved 00:46, May 26, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved Gingerheart (KP) ~ Approved The toe on the hind paw closest to us seems kinda bright in comparison to the rest of the image. (unless it's my eyesight/my stupid monitor) 23:52, May 26, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Yeah, there's a tiny pocket of light there :) CBA? Approved Cloverheart (A) ~ Approved CBA? Approved Daisyheart (Q) ~ Approved pretty kitty. 04:29, May 26, 2017 (UTC) I can't really see the tail shading, so maybe define that, most especially near the base of the tail + define the face shading too. And, maybe add some more shading depth for the belly, since queens are really round cats :P Reupload 03:05, May 27, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Reupload per warriorcat 01:31, May 28, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved Daisyheart (Ki) ~ Approved 05:35, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Reupload per warriorcat. 01:31, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Reupload per warriorcat (again) 08:08, May 28, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved Cloverheart (K) ~ Approved So cute! CBA? 21:46, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Approved. 21:24, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Cloverheart (W) ~ Approved CBA? 21:47, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Approved. 21:24, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Flowerheart (E) ~ Approved Going a little random for a bit since I want to do all the blanks (as possible) 21:57, May 28, 2017 (UTC) I think that place where you have the white is just the chest, not the belly, so probably remove that unless otherwise stated because the belly doesn't show on this blank. Also, the earpink looks a little purple. I can't really tell where the light source is, but most of it seems to say hitting from > way, so perhaps darken the face shading, and add more in tat v shaped wedge above the chest. Reupload 06:12, May 29, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved Flint (L) ~ Approved I think there should be some shading on the chin/bottom of the neck. 21:48, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded CBA? Approved Furrypelt (MCA) ~ Approved charart is my life now. 21:34, May 30, 2017 (UTC) I feel like the tail and front legs shading is contradicting the light source? the back p clearly shows it hitting from < way, and those paws/legs would definitely need to be swapped, and I'm pretty sure the tail would too. Just because if you look at the apprentice approved category, most of the images have it that way, because thats... idk thats the way the light hits. I don't really think so. If you have a look, the light on the eye is bottom >, the top of the head is covered in shading and the back paw (what you can see in it) is in shading too and that's the top of the paw. The light source is meant to be coming from there (I'm a rebel! XD) so, is there anything I can do to make it appear more like the light source is coming from there? 22:39, May 30, 2017 (UTC) I think one of the reasons I didn't spot that is because I can't see the shading on the top of the head lol. Can you define that? Also, I think there's a little too much light on the tail, the > part of the chest that isn't in shading should be, and the shading that stretches from the haunch > way should be receded so it doesn't touch the > side completely. (kinda make it a wedge, because if the light's from > bottom corner, which seems to be what you're saying, then it wouldn't stretch all the way across. Also, can you define the light on the top front leg and define the shading depth on the tail and herbs? Sorry for the many things Reupload '''Phew! Loads of edits I believe I got it all. 06:58, May 31, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved. 20:53, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Hoot (CotP) ~ Approved hoot! hoot! 21:34, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Can you define the earpink (it blends into the base) and add some eye depth? Also, your reservation and header on this says (CotC) but I think it's supposed to be (CotP) :P '''Reupload oops. My mistake. 22:36, May 30, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved. 20:53, June 2, 2017 (UTC)